The present invention generally relates to floor cleaning devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fluid squeegee.
Floor cleaning devices adapted for attachment to a fluid hose are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,640 Issued to Shurhay and U.S. Pat. No. 4.09,.748 issued to Anderberg at al. both describe a water sweeping device including a pair of tubular members attached by a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d fitting. These tubular members form a handle member and a cross member respectively, the latter having spray nozzles mounted therein. During operation, fluid flows through the hollow handle into the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d fitting where it Is distributed to the cross member and, ultimately, ejected onto a cleaning surface.
There are two major drawbacks to the inventions described above. First, the sharp comerss of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d fitting are prone to fatigue cracks which result from oscillating forces applied during a cleaning operation. Second, the tubular cross members are prone to excessive bending.
A need therefore exists for an improved fluid squeegee.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid squeegee which obviates or mitigates at least one of the disadvantages described above. In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a fluid squeegee head comprising a mounting plate defining a discharge face and an intake face; the mounting plate including mounting means for attaching a squeegee blade thereto; the mounting plate further including one or more discharge nozzles extending therethrough: a hollow shaft socket adjacent to, and extending away from, the intake face of the mounting plate; the hollow shaft socket adapted for attachment to a hollow fluid shaft; the hollow shaft socket having one or more discharge ports formed therein; and one or more hollow brace members; the hollow brace members corresponding In number to the number of discharge ports formed in the hollow shaft socket; the one or more hollow brace members being adjacent to and extending radially away from the one or more discharge ports and enclosing the discharge nozzles; and whereby the one or more hollow brace members form a sealed fluid passageway between the one or more discharge ports and one or more discharge nozzles.
According to another aspect of the invention a fluid squeegee head as set out above wherein said mounting plate includes a fluid squeegee head as claimed in claim 1 wherein said mounting plate includes a nozzle plate aperture into which a nozzle plate is inserted and attached, said nozzles extending through said nozzle plate.
The invention is also directed to a fluid squeegee comprising a fluid squeegee head as set out above further including a hollow fluid shaft having an intake end and a discharge end; whereby the intake end is adapted for sealing attachment to a hollow handle; whereby the discharge end is adapted for sealing attachment to the hollow shaft socket; and whereby the hollow shaft can accommodate fluid flow therethrough; a hollow handle adapted for sealing attachment to the intake end of the hollow shaft; the hollow handle being adapted for sealing attachment to a fluid hose; and the hollow handle including a valve mechanism for controlling fluid flow therethrough, and a squeegee blade attached to the mounting plate via a mounting means.